


Random Requests and Short Stories

by PMA_ALLTHEWAY



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Demon Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Help, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want requests cuz I'm unoriginal, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Responsible drug use, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Weed, and not creative, angst probz, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMA_ALLTHEWAY/pseuds/PMA_ALLTHEWAY
Summary: I need your help.One shots and requests.AKA I'm desperate and u n o r i g i n a l.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~Got any ideas on good ol jackaboy or Markimoo? Video games? Actors? Other youtubers? Then come on down and gimme a little toot, and lemme know about your ideas! I'd love to take requests, as I'm an unoriginal lil shit who can't think for themself. AKA I'm desperate for someone's help just please help me


	2. Head Canon for the Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I thought of earlier :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

Ok so, bear with me, but this is basically it:  
• Host fucking loves role play  
• Like this man loves telling you what to do, when to do it, and how to do it  
• He especially loves being called master, basically loves being in control, ever the Dom and whatnot  
• Loves pet play and shit like that  
• NOTE: Don't EVER try to switch roles; it's a complete turnoff and he'll end everything he planned for the night right there  
• When you just flow with it, though, you get rewarded. Like, really good rewards. To name a few: Heckin good head, because that man has to be good with his tongue as much as he talks; he also is trying to narrate when he gives you oral so his fucking voice is just coursing through you  
Also, he loves giving you what you want when you've been good, whether that means a rough fuck, or the sweetest sex you could ever dream of. He seems to always know which one you want, and he usually delivers  
• He definitely has a collar for you somewhere, either with his name written on the inside so you know who you belong to, as if you could forget, or a little tag that says "Daddy's little pet" on it  
• He loves choking you so that you don't talk and can only hear his voice. Also loves gags for the same reason  
• You find his being able to tell what you're going to do next the hottest thing ever, and you let him know it  
• Basically this man is the greatest Dom to ever Dom and you love it

Thanks for reading? I guess. Mmmbyeeeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? More like this? Errors? Mistakes? Lemme know! Have a great Christmas if you celebrate! If not, have a great day and best wishes from PMA!


	3. Truth be told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, you weren't very surprised. In all actuality, you kind of just had a small inkling that Dan had smoked weed before. Seriously, that man was... Something, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have absolutely NO IDEA whether or not Dan actually smokes weed, so please take this with a grain of salt. I was watching the Tokemon animation the other day, and just the way Dan talked made it sound like at least HE knew what smoking weed was like, and this was just sitting on the backburner in my mind. Hope you like it. :P
> 
> P.S. Here's the animation if ya wanna watch it. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xap1FvoHtS4

 

Truth be told, you weren't very surprised. In all actuality, you kind of just had a small inkling that Dan had smoked weed before. Seriously, that man was... Something, that was for sure.

 

You were an editor, and you usually went through the videos and footage and cut out the parts that weren't necessary, and then it went on to one of the others to add the rim shots for Arin's bad jokes and some other sound effects as needed. You had been going through a couple of the day's videos when you got to a certain part in a Pokemon one. Arin had made some joke about weed and Pokemon, "TOKE-mon," he said, and a sassy feminist Pikachu. Dan offhandedly commented on how it was always _very_ clear that Arin had never smoked weed in his entire life. Arin ended with, "Next time on GameGrumps,more education on the effects of marijuana." The conversation had you wondering if Dan had ever smoked. And then you got your answer.

 

"Weed isn't like that, Arin. It's like...it's different for everyone, I guess, so maybe it's like that for some people, but for me it was like...the first time always makes you either _**really**_ giggly or _**super**_ emotional, and for me I was _**super**_ giggly. Like, **_really_**  giggly. I couldn't stop laughing at the stupidest shit, from realizing that 'racecar' spelt backwards was 'racecar', to the fact that I couldn't fucking stop eating. It was crazy shit. And now when I smoke, I still eat like fucking crazy, but i also love going outside. It's really nice. Especially when you're high. Like, you're hyperaware of how pretty everything is, and I love looking at the sky at night because the stars are just...wow. But yeah, that's what being high is like for me. Again, probably _completely_  different for other people, because it just affects everyone differently." Arin surprisingly sat in silence for the entirety of Dan's monologue, only talking when Dan was finished.

 

"You think you could get me high sometime? That way I could speak from experience and stuff?" Arin questioned.

 

"Sure," Dan replied. "Today OK with you? I have some stashed here, just in case. Ross usually keeps it safe and I have one of the rooms here to use for it. It used to be a storage room, but Ross let me use it. Cool with you?"

 

Arin responded eagerly, "Hell yeah that's cool with me! I'm so pumped!" The audio kinda went dull there, you assumed it was because they realized that they'd said all that on recording. You heard your name before Dan left you a message.

 

"You, ummmm...if you want you could, ummm, I dunno..."

 

Arin cut in really quick, sounding almost eager, "You wanna join us? I'd like it if you were there. I trust you."

 

Dan took the reins again as he added, "Only if you want to. We don't wanna pressure you into anything. I feel kinda stupid talking to you on here instead of just asking you in person, but we know you edit these first, so yeah."

 

You had almost completely forgotten that this was all previously recorded. You immediately decided that you were definitely okay with being with them while they smoked, although you didn't know if you wanted to join in said activity quite yet. You did, however, want to get to the room as soon as you could, so you rushed through the recording and did all the rough cutting and made a mental note to finish and add transitions later.

 

You knew which room to go to because you'd been in there before, and you'd always thought it had smelled ever so slightly like weed. You hadn't been in the room in a while, though, so when you knocked on the door and a nervous, jittery Arin opened the door, the overpowering smell of pot and smoke hit your nose. You guessed they'd either been in here a while, or Dan had frequented this room a lot more than you originally thought.

 

Arin closed the door behind you as you made your way to one of the beanbags that crowded the room. You felt very comfortable as you sat down in a bright green beanbag. You glanced over at Dan and knew that he'd been smoking for a little by now. He glanced over at you and you offered a small smile. He grinned wildly in return and started to laugh without abandon. It was a nice, deep laugh that sounded like it came from within the depths of his chest.

 

Yep.

 

High as a kite.

 

You all talked about little things and how life was outside of the GrumpSpace. This went on for about five minutes before Arin piped up. It looked like he'd been building up a lot of courage and confidence, because as soon as Dan and you looked at him when he cleared his throat, he deflated a bit.

 

"Uh, I was wondering, maybe, if I could try now?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke, and you felt sympathetic.

 

You remembered how nervous you'd been the first time you'd smoked, and working up the nerves to actually take a hit was _super_ daunting. You also remembered how you'd taken way too big of a hit and had almost hacked up one of your lungs. You mentally cringed at that thought. You focused back on the situation when Dan answered him.

 

"You sure? I completely understand if you don't want to do this, ok? Completely consensual, no peer pressure, alright?" Arin nodded an affirmative as Dan passed him the joint. He looked like he waged a war with himself before he finally scrunched his face up and put his mouth on the end, inhaling sharply. Before either of you could warn him, he took a huge hit and you panicked as he looked like he was about to choke.

 

You scrambled from your beanbag over to Arin's and glanced worriedly at Dan, who was wide- and glossy-eyed. Arin waved you off as he handed the joint back to Dan, deflecting your attempt to rub his back as he heaved and hacked.

 

"I'm fine," he rasped. "Don't worry, I'm good, I swear." He gave you a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but came out like a grimace. You furrowed your brows at him, concern taking over your body as you told him, "No more for you, Arin. Not today. I won't have Suzy killing me because I let her husband die of not being able to take a hit. Noooo sir." He sighed but nodded his head at you as he mumbled an "ok" under his breath.

 

You could tell he wasn't happy about it and that he was embarrassed, but you didn't want him to get hurt. You glanced back at Danny and shook your head. He was sitting there. Asleep. You sighed and rose to your feet.

 

"Alright, Arin, go call Suzy and tell her to pick you up, I'm gonna wake Dannny and take him home, ok?" You said to Arin. He nodded at you and came over to you. He held out his arms and you accepted the bear hug. Arin gave the best bear hugs.

 

"See ya later, alligator." He walked backwards and gave you finger guns and a wink. You chucked as he stumbled over a stray beanbag and waved at him. "In a while, crocodile."

 

You shook Danny as Arin closed the door, trying your best to wake the beanpole. You stood back when he still wouldn't wake up.

 

You took a few moments to actually look at him. Your gaze grew fond as your eyes wandered over his stretched out form. His curls were splayed out in a halo on the deep purple beanbag he was on, his arms hanging over the edges as his legs didn't even begin on the beanbag. His waist was on the floor while his torso and upper body were on the beanbag. You hadn't realized you'd been smiling until you glanced at his face again.

 

Your face dropped as you found yourself looking into his eyes.

 

Which were open.

 

You felt you cheeks and skin immediately become warm as you  stammered out an excuse. 

 

"I-I had been trying to wake you up, but you were out, s-so I just..." You trailed off as he held up a hand. 

 

"You don't gotta apologize for checking me out, baby girl." He gave you a lazy smile as you felt your cheeks grow warmer at the pet name. _Probably the weed talking_ , you ~~reprimanded~~  reassured yourself. 

 

You huffed as you held out a hand to him, avoiding his eyes as you pulled his lanky form from the confines of the beanbag. He gave you a grateful smile and you rewarded him with a small one of your own. You both walked to the doorway, him holding out an arm, gesturing as he said, "Ladies first," with a smug grin. You rolled your eyes as you walked out into the hallway. 

 

He pulled a key from his pocket and locked the door behind him. Out here, you could faintly smell the odor of the dope and smoke that emanated from the room. You had to know what you were smelling for, though. 

 

He pocketed the key again and reached into his other pocket to pull out his car keys, but you snatched them from him. 

 

"Oooooh no you don't. You are not  driving in your condition. No, sir." You told him firmly. He simply cracked a wide grin at you and said, "Ok. But! Only if you keep calling me that."  

 

You swore your face would explode if it got any hotter. God, did he know what he was doing? Probably, you thought. He was a little shit like that. You turned on your heels and headed towards the entrance so you could go find your car. 

 

It wasn't hard to find. The only two cars left were yours and his. You got into the front seat of your car and waited for him to get into the passenger seat. He buckled up and you started your car, happy to finally be on your way. He fiddled with your radio for a while before settling on a song you both knew. While he belted it at the top of his lungs, you hummed along with the harmony. If you were being honest with yourself, you two sounded pretty good. 

 

Sooner or later you just gave up on trying to not sing along with the radio and ended up having duets with Dan. It was really nice. You finally reached his house and pulled into his driveway. 

 

"Here ya go. Sir," you added mockingly. He chuckled and grasped the car handle, but hesitated before getting out. 

 

You glanced at him from the corner of your eye, wondering what he was doing when he caught you by surprise and darted in to give you a quick peck on the cheek. You lifted your hand to your face as he thanked you.

 

"Thanks for the ride, baby girl. See ya tomorrow." And then he was gone, those long ass legs carrying him to his front door. You just stared, a hand still pressed to your cheek as you softly smiled. You knew that he was most likely still high, but the gesture was still sweet. 

 

Truth be told, that man was... 

 

Something, for sure. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh ok full disclosure, I have never smoked either, so that's why this is probably not very accurate, but I have some info on it, so maybe it's ok? Eh? I dunno. Errors? Mistakes? Have a good day and best wishes from PMA!


	4. (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note sorry heh

Ok so uhhhh  
I've REALLY got into AJR recently  
And I've looked  
But there seems to be absolutely NO fanfiction wrote about them???  
Like  
They are amazing  
And I was wondering if you guys knew and/or had any requests about them? Or if it'd be ok if I wrote something about one of them?  
Ok bye I'm awkward ACK  
have a great day or night and best wishes from PMA! 💜💙💚💛


End file.
